


Sheets

by PaintingWithWords (paint_with_words)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #domesticvictuuriweek, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Victuuri Week 2018, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_with_words/pseuds/PaintingWithWords
Summary: Yuuri has some interesting criteria when it comes to picking out bedsheets.  Not that Viktor minds all that much.





	Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt ](https://domesticvictuuriweek.tumblr.com/prompts) "free day" for day seven of Domestic Victuuri Week 2018. In this installment, I went with "shopping".

“What do you think we should make for dinner tonight?” Viktor asked Yuuri as they walked through the department store, a new blanket for Makkachin’s dog bed draped over one arm.  When he didn’t get an immediate reply, Viktor glanced down, but Yuuri wasn’t walking by his side anymore.  Viktor stopped to look around and saw that Yuuri had crossed the aisle and was standing in front of a display of bedsheets.

Yuuri held a set of raspberry colored sheets and was intently examining them, his eyes alight with purpose.  At first, Viktor wondered why he’d picked them up, considering that Yuuri said he had more bedsheets than anyone else he’d ever met before in his life.  And it wasn’t as if the sheets he’d selected actually matched the crisp white and grey décor of their apartment, either.  The periwinkle sheets a little lower down on the display, however, would complement things nicely.  He was about to say something but as he watched, Yuuri flipped the package over and inspected the label on the back with a critical eye.

‘Oh,’ Viktor thought with amusement, ‘he must be trying to read the label.’  Leave it to Yuuri to try and practice reading cyrillic with a set of bedsheets.  But just when he thought he’d figured it all out, Yuuri nodded to himself, tucked the sheets under his arm, and walked back over to join him.

Viktor blinked at him in momentary confusion.  “Do you want to get those?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Yuuri answered, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.  Viktor waited for him to go on, but Yuuri remained curiously silent, a determined air about him. ~~~~

“I thought you said I already have too many bedsheets.  Why do we need more?”

“You have a shirt this color,” Yuuri stated.  “You would look good in them.”

“But they’re bedsheets,” Viktor said.  “I’m not going to wear them, I’m going to sleep in them.” 

A long, slow smile spread over Yuuri’s face.  “Precisely.”

And then it dawned on him: Yuuri knew he preferred to sleep in the nude whenever possible.  Was this what Yuuri was picturing in his mind when he picked out the sheets?  That he wanted to see Viktor naked in them?

Oh.  _Oh._   So that was it.

He’d created a monster, hadn’t he?

_Good._

“So,” Viktor purred, lowering his voice as he moved in closer to Yuuri, “do you only want to buy these sheets because you think I’d look good in them when I’m naked?”

Yuuri swallowed.  Paired with his deepening blush, that told Viktor all he needed to know.

“Well, if we’re going to get new sheets, maybe we should get these instead,” Viktor said as he picked up a set of cranberry colored sheets and held them up next to Yuuri’s face.  They matched his blush nicely, and Viktor knew he’d look good in this color, too.  If they were going to buy a set of sheets based solely on how they looked in them when they were naked, it just wouldn’t do to have sheets that didn’t complement them both.

“Why don’t we get these and go home?” Yuuri murmured, putting the set of sheets he’d picked up back on the display.  Viktor smiled and took Yuuri’s hand.

“You, my dear,” Viktor said as they headed towards the closest cashier, “are a genius.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! As always, comments & kudos are appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr at [paintingwithwords](http://paintingwithwords.tumblr.com). Come say hello. :-)
> 
> Updated to add wonderful fanart by AntaresPromise. Thank you so much, my dear! XD You can find her on [Tumblr](http://antarespromise.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresPromise/pseuds/AntaresPromise).
> 
> You can read more of my fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_with_words/works).


End file.
